The acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) was first described in the United States in 1981. Now nearly a decade later, about 100,000 cases of AIDS and more than 50,000 deaths are attributable to the AIDS pandemic in the United States. Worldwide, the toll is many times greater. The scientific community has responded to the challenge of AIDS with a remarkable effort. Thousands f scientists are in an all-out struggle to learn as much as possible about this epidemic. The degree of collaboration between scientists in the developing and developed worlds, between scientists and patients, and between scientists in a wide variety of disciplines ranging from molecular genetics to medical ethics is unprecedented. The International Conference on AIDS convened for the first time in Atlanta, Georgia in 1985 pro provide an opportunity for scientists and clinicians to share their knowledge and insights about AIDS. The need for such a conference was obvious then, and has grown over time. Since that first meeting in Atlanta, the meeting has grown from a gathering of a few hundred scientists discussing a small number of abstracts, to this year's 5th International Conference on AIDS, which drew over 11,000 scientists and more than 5,000 abstracts from all over the world. The 6th International Conference on AIDS will take place in San Francisco, California from June 20-24, 1990. Again, more than 10,000 scientists from around the world are expected to gather to learn about the cutting edge of scientific knowledge about HIV infection and AIDS. They will be joined by more than 1500 journalists ready to communicate any new insights to a world desperate for signs of progress. The Conference also provides an opportunity for scientists to meet informally and share insights. In fact, it is frequently used as a focal point for other meetings by groups ranging from the United States Public Health Service to community-based organizations specializing in AIDS prevention and research. We are asking for the support of the National Institutes of Health and the Public Health Service as we go forth with the planning of the 6th International Conference on AIDS. Our conference will be the first International Aids Conference not to be formally sponsored by a federal government. Through the generous support of our sponsor (University of California, San Francisco) and co-sponsors (World Health Organization, International AIDS Society, American Foundation for AIDS Research, and the City and County of San Francisco), conference planning is off to a solid start. We request federal support so that we may achieve the goals of the meeting: to present the most up-to-date scientific research about AIDS in an environment conducive to the exchange of information.